


came around and knocked me off the ground

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: December drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukishima’s got a thing for yamaguchi’s buff arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	came around and knocked me off the ground

**Author's Note:**

> first years as third years? first years as third years.
> 
> (trans girl yamaguchi because + less obvious trans boy tsukki /shrug emoji)

Tsukishima steps to the side to re-tie his shoe, pausing when a pair of sneakers appear in his line of vision.

“What do you want?” he asks with a sigh.

When his only answer is the sound of a water bottle being uncapped, he goes back to knotting his laces. He glances up at the sound of it being recapped, to glare at Hinata.

“What do you want?” he repeats.

“Yamaguchi looks good today, doesn’t she?”

Tsukishima glances across the gym, eyes raking over the rest of the team working on their own individual practices, over to where Yamaguchi is practicing her serve. His eyes follow the lines of her motions, fluid and sure, as she tosses the ball into the air and jumps.

He hums noncommittally and glances back down to make sure his shoes are good to go before standing.

“Hey, Tsukishima! Don’t ignore me! I asked you a question!”

Tsuksihma sighs again. “Obviously,” he says, eyes drifting back to Yamaguchi.

Hinata rolls his eyes. “Geez, is it really that hard for you to compliment her?”

Tsukishima ignores him, but continues to stare at Yamaguchi. Now that Hinata’s mentioned it, he can’t take his eyes off her. Her serves have become a weapon, and all the practice it took to achieve that shows in the breadth and form of her shoulders, arms, and back. Even when she’s sweaty and flushed from practice, she’s the most beautiful person in the room.

“–tain? Captain?”

Tsukishima focuses on the first years trying to get his attention.

“What is it?”

“We were just wondering if you could help us with our blocks?”

Tsukishima glances back at Yamaguchi, now twirling a ball in her hands while talking to one of the second years, and thinks about the strength in her arms and how it would feel to have those arms hold him down.

He swallows hard and looks away.

“Sure,” he says to them. “And get back to practice,” he snaps over Hinata’s snickering.

“Yes, Captain!” Hinata laughs with a shit-eating grin before bouncing over to where Kageyama’s tossing to some underclassmen.

Tsukishima looks back at Yamaguchi one last time before shepherding his younger teammates away.

Practice ends and all the first years rush out with a sigh of relief, eager for the start of their weekend, but the third years stay for another few hours of extra practice, along with a handful of second years who slowly trickle away until the only ones left are the five third years.

“You guys have done enough for the night,” Yachi says with a yawn, as if she hasn’t been right there with them, tossing balls and filling in for positions as they’ve needed. “We should call it a night.”

“She’s right,” Yamaguchi says, leaning in to bump shoulders with Tsukishima. He could pretend that his flush is solely due to the intensity of their practice, but it would be a lie.

Tsukishima’s hands are stinging, and he’s covered in sweat, but he thinks he could probably last for a few more rounds. His thoughts are interrupted by Hinata yawning loudly.

“You’re right,” Kageyama agrees, moving to take down the net with a last lingering look at the ball.

Yamaguchi laughs at him as they walk home, giggling as she pushes her hair back.

“You should have seen your face when Yachi said it was getting late. You were all fired up, Tsukki!”

“I wasn’t,” he insists, because he’s not like those other two with their hot heads and even hotter hearts, volleyballs for brains and courts for dreams.

“You were,” she says, leaning into him. “It’s nice. I’m happy to see you having fun again.”

He clicks his tongue and looks away, but doesn’t deny it.

Yamaguchi pulls away from him to glance around, and after finding no one else on the darkened street, she pecks him quickly on the cheek, laughing some more as a blush climbs up neck.

She’s quiet for a while, and he thinks that’s the end of her teasing for the night, but she reaches out to stop him just as his house comes into view.

“You were looking at me a lot during practice–was I doing something wrong?”

There’s a mischievous glint in her eyes that Tsukishima knows means nothing good for him.

“No,” he says, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“You know it’s no good if our captain is zoning out during practice. What kind of example are you setting for your kids?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he says.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” She doesn’t sound sorry at all. “It’s okay, though. I know what you were looking at.”

He clicks his tongue. “Stop acting like you don’t spend a good third of our practice time staring at my butt.”

Yamaguchi’s grin vanishes. “You noticed that?”

“Let’s just go home,” Tsukishima pleads, mortified that his bluff has back fired so spectacularly because he definitely _had not_ noticed that.

They walk the rest of the way in silence, Tsukishima’s mouth glued shut even as they take off their shoes in his house and Yamaguchi shouts out a greeting. The idea that Yamaguchi regularly checks him out during practice has left his mind reeling, and he barely notices when Akiteru appears in front of them.

Silently, Tsukshima storms past him, still struggling to process the fact that _Yamaguchi looks at his ass_ during practice. He slams his bedroom door behind him and throws himself on his bed, screaming into his pillow.

He’s still lying face down on his bed when he hears his bedroom door open and then close again.

“Akiteru left,” Yamaguchi announces. “He has a date tonight with a girl he met while he was out shopping.”

Tsukishima feels the bed dip as as she climbs on, and then the familiar weight of her straddling his back.

“And your parents are gone for the weekend. You know what that means?”

He feels the shifting of her weight as she leans down to whisper in his ear.

“That means we’re home alone.”

Tsukishima tries to sit up, because home alone means they don’t have to be quiet while they have sex, and that means he _really_ wants to kiss his girlfriend, but Yamaguchi holds him down.

The familiar heat of arousal rushes through him, and he shakes an arm free of her hold to pull his glasses off. Yamaguchi lets go of him long enough to take them from him and set them carefully down on his bedside table. Then she opens the drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube and a condom.

“Now I’m going to fuck you,” she announces, as if he hadn’t figured that already.

Tsukishima whines, and tries to grind back against her, but she pushes him down again, easily holding him in place, and he can’t quite get the right kind of leverage to get any sort of relief.

“You like that, don’t you?” Yamaguchi asks. “I saw you checking my arms out during practice.”

He likes it a lot, but he’s not going to admit that. Luckily, Yamaguchi has years of practice in reading between his lines.

She kisses his neck, hot and wet, and he fights back against her grip on him because he wants to kiss her back. She catches his hint, and pulls back enough for him to sit up.

They kiss, Yamaguchi perched in his lap and his hands gripping her shirt like a lifeline.

“Can I–” he starts to ask, only for Yamaguchi to answer him almost immediately.

“ _Yes_.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask,” he points out petulantly.

“Whatever it is, yes.”

Tsukishima has a moment of gut-wrenching clarity where all he can think is _I love her so much_ , but he pushes it aside and tugs her shirt over her head.

There’s freckles, so many freckles, over her shoulders and down her chest and he loves them. Loves the definition of her muscles, loves the physical strength that mirrors the strength of her heart.

He presses a kiss to her shoulder, and then another, and then another. He could honestly stay like this forever, and if this were two years ago that would terrify him but he’s no longer scared of wanting.

“Um…Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s hands are light on his back, and even though he can’t see her face he knows she’s chewing on her lip the way she does when she’s nervous. “We are going to have sex, right?”

He snorts into her skin, but pulls away to take his own shirt off.

“Obviously.”


End file.
